Fellowship's Vacation
by Samhain Feis
Summary: Hehe! Off they go to Disney cause I want them to!!!! MWHAHAHAAHHAA!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! *Chapter 6 added*
1. The Begining of All Things

YAY!!!! Summer time is here!!!!! No more school for 3 months!!!! More time for Lord of the Rings!!!! Well, here it is, my brand new fiction. Oh, I'm sure you're all celebrating about this, or not.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Lord of the Rings or Disney World.  
  
I do own this. my Wizard staff of DOOM so you'd better Review or I'll uh. send you into Mount Doom!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!! ()()()()  
  
It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and those little furry forest animals were running about. Okay, so it didn't seem like such a good day to the Fellowship, they had just came down from Caradhas, what a waste of time that was, and the Hobbits were really starting to get on their nerves.  
  
"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a."  
  
"Okay, you four have sung that song enough!!! Please be quiet now!!" Boromir was about ready to silence them with his sword if they didn't listen to him. Erg!! That song!!!!  
  
"Fine." Frodo said. "I know what we can sing guys!!"  
  
"What, Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"Found a peanut, found a peanut, found a peanut just now. Just now I found a peanut, found a peanut just now." And, with that, they all starting singing again. "Cracked it open, cracked it open, cracked it open just now. Just now I cracked it open, cracked it open just now."  
  
"Okay, enough singing!!!" Gandalf practically shouted. He wasn't in the best of moods right now. Stupid Mountain!  
  
Pippin was about to call Gandalf a spaz but, luckily, Merry stopped him. They walked in almost complete silence for a couple hours with the only sounds being the Hobbits whispering. But, all good things must end, and soon the Hobbits started up again.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Frodo asked  
  
"I'm hungry, what's for dinner?" Pippin said almost instantaneously.  
  
"I'm bored!" Merry stated.  
  
"Mr. Frodo wants to know if we are there yet." Sam said after realizing he couldn't think of anything better to say.  
  
"I'm bored too!!" Frodo said.  
  
"Mr. Frodo's bored." Said you know who.  
  
"I'm hungry!!!! Need food!!!" Pippin said loudly.  
  
"The Rings insulting to me, tell it to shut up!!!" Frodo yelled.  
  
"Okay!!!!! We are stopping here!!" Gandalf screamed. This should quiet the Hobbits for now. He gave everyone (okay just the Hobbits) jobs to do to keep them busy. A few hours later, after the Hobbits had fallen asleep he called the others together to talk about their 'problem'. "What should we do about the Hobbits?"  
  
"I say we tie them up and tape their mouths shut." Aragorn said.  
  
"I'm sure it wouldn't take them long to figure out how to get through the tape so they could talk. They are like that battery bunny. You know, the one that doesn't stop." Legolas said.  
  
"That would be the Energizer bunny." Gimli said as he flicked the light bulb that was above his head on. He didn't try to hide the fact that he was glad that he knew something that the Elf didn't. He knew that all that 'wasted time' had gone to good use now.  
  
"Well, I think we should tie them to trees and beat them to sticks. or, better yet, slash their throats!!! No one would know!!" Boromir said with perhaps too much excitement.  
  
"I got it!!!!" Legolas yelled. "We could go on vacation!!!"  
  
"But to where?" Gandalf was wondering what would get all that excess energy out of those little Hobbits.  
  
"I know!! I've heard that in the future there is this place it is called Disney World. Thousands of people go there each year. It is the perfect vacation spot." Aragorn stated.  
  
"How do you know what will happen in the future?" Boromir now was sure Aragorn had lost it. Those Hobbits could make anyone go crazy. Maybe Aragorn should take a vacation to the Rivendell Asylum.  
  
"The little birdie told me." Aragorn said while he pointed at a little robin up in the trees.  
  
"Okay once the little ones wake up we will go to this place. uh. Disney World." Gandalf said. ()()()()()  
  
AHHH!!!! That was crappy!! Next chapter should be better, I hope. Speaking of next chapter, how 'bout you review. I know you're wondering what a next chapter have to do with reviewing. well so am I. Hey, what did you expect, I'm insane! Remember REVIEW R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!! Frodo will be happy if you do.  
  
Frodo - **in the background shaking his head and mouthing "No, don't do it!!"**  
  
GRRR!!!! Stop sabotaging me Frodo!!!!! **Unsheathes Sting*  
  
Frodo - How did you get that?!?!?!  
  
I stole. uh. I mean borrowed it!! **nods and smiles**  
  
Ack!!! I have major writer's block now!!! Having trouble with next chapter!!!! 


	2. The Journey Begins well sort of

It looks like you people were listening to Frodo. Bad people! I NEED reviews!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! I'm desperate!!! Well Frodo's going to be good now aren't you Frodo?  
  
Frodo - **nods till I look away then shakes head**  
  
You know I can see you do that right?  
  
Disclaimer - Nope, still don't own anything I add into this. well. I might some day. Or not. ()()()  
  
Later that night it began to rain, then to pour, then to down many other types of rain which I won't go into. This woke up the Hobbits; the others hadn't gone to sleep yet. "Make it stop raining! I don't want it to rain!!! I wanna sleep!" Pippin complained.  
  
Boromir rolled his eyes and decided to ignore this comment. "Gandalf, can we go now? The Hobbits are awake."  
  
"Where we going? If you're talking about walking then I say no! I don't want to walk!!" Merry glared at them.  
  
Gandalf sighed and grabbed his staff (Wizard Staff of DOOM MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!). "No, we are going on vacation."  
  
"Ohhhh! Where???" Sam jumped around happily. No more stupid forest!  
  
"Er. Disney World. It is in the future." He lifted he staff and slammed it into the ground while mumbling something in a language the others didn't understand. POOF! They suddenly appeared in a large place with people running all over.  
  
"Um. is this the place Gandalf?" Frodo asked looking up at Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf looked around. "No this is an airport. We will use this to get to Disney World."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?! Why didn't you just send us there?" Aragorn cried.  
  
"Um. it's the sticks fault! I blame it all on the stick."  
  
"Well, where do we go now?" Legolas said. He saw that many of the people were looking at them like they had appeared out of nowhere. okay so that they did.  
  
Gimli noticed he was holding something. He was holding paper things. What the heck did he have them for? On the back of the bright pieces of paper it said "Gate A23". "What are these?" He handed the nice pieces of paper to Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf looked at the papers. "These are our tickets for the airplanes."  
  
Frodo suddenly butted into the conversation. "What's an airplane?"  
  
Aragorn pointed to a large shiny thing that was standing perfectly still outside the window. "That is. I know what you're going to ask! 'How do you know?' As I said before, the little birdie that I had a nice conversation with earlier told me. Very talkative bird. Seems to like worms a lot for some reason."  
  
Boromir smacked Aragorn's head. "You're a loony!"  
  
"Am not!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Gandalf glared at Aragorn and Boromir as the Hobbits snickered in the background. "Anyway, this number on the back is the place we are leaving from. And our plane is leaving at," He looked at a small screen they were standing near. "7:30, which is in 45 minutes."  
  
"We only have 45 minutes too get from here to where every we have to go! GREAT!! This day keeps getting better and better!" Gimli said sarcastically. ()()()  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I have stopped it for now!!! Lalalalalalalala! Okay, so I'm a bit at a lost as what to write next. I'll try to write a longer chapter next time. if you guys want another chapter. Well REVIEW!!!! **Glares at Frodo**  
  
Frodo - Er. yeah review.  
  
If you don't I'll send you too Mount Doom with my Wizard Staff of DOOM!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!! 


	3. Airport troubles

Yay!!! I got more reviews. **dances around** Keep reviewing!!!!! Ooohhh!!! 6 days till the DVD comes out! HOORAY!!! **throws confetti**  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own LotR, I'm not getting any money for this. ()()()()()  
  
After getting lost twice and having to find the Hobbits a couple times they found the way. But it seems they would have to go through this doorway to nowhere on the way. This would take long enough since many people were already lined up.  
  
"Why do we have to go through that? And what is that annoying beeping sound?" Frodo asked.  
  
"You should ask Aragorn since he knows everything about the future." Boromir said sarcastically while glaring at Aragorn. Aragorn shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe it's for fun." "Oh haven't been talking to your little friend in awhile, huh?"  
  
Gandalf slammed his staff into the ground. "Behave you two!"  
  
Finally they got to this mysterious door thing. Frodo walked through it and an alarm thing went off. "Do you have anything metal with you?" A very annoyed looking lady asked.  
  
Frodo checked. "Er. kazoo, bubble gum, old apple, maps, evil ri." He laughed nervously. "Nope nothing metal. Unless this is medal."  
  
The airport worker lady took out a hand-held metal detector and checked over Frodo with it. When she went over a pocket in his vest it beeped. "What's in there?"  
  
"Nothing. You can't have it!!! The eye will get you! AHH!!! They're out to get me!!" Before anyone could grab him, Frodo was off running down the hall. Of course Sam was soon to follow Frodo. "Mr. Frodo! Wait for me!" And Merry and Pippin just felt like going off, perhaps having some nice little fun with the people here. Aragorn and Boromir ran after the Hobbits to catch them. And Legolas wanted to get away from that place. many people seemed to be watching him.  
  
This left Gandalf alone in front of the metal detectory door thingie with a very pissed off airport lady and Bill. "How did you get that horse in here?" She gave him that airport worker look of death.  
  
"Er. we just came in with him."  
  
"It shouldn't be in here!!!" She screamed.  
  
"Fine fine!" He lifted his staff and slammed it into the ground. POOF! Bill disappeared. "Sam's going to kill me." He then ran off down the hall.  
  
  
  
Down the hall the Merry and Pippin had found something interesting. They had been standing in a food court for nearly ten minutes. "Merry, am I dreaming?" Pippin asked. "I think we just found heaven!" Merry cried.  
  
Suddenly they were grabbed from behind and lifted up. "So this is where you two got to." Aragorn said as he carried them off. "Hey!! I want to stay with the food! Just let me smell it!! COME ON!!!" Merry whined. ()()()  
  
Stupid short chapters! I'll try to write a longer one next time. You know what. reviewing is a very nice thing **hint hint**  
  
Where have Frodo and Sam gotten too? Will they every find their way to the plane? Will the people there survive them? Where has my muse gotten too?  
  
Find out in the next chapter! **corny music plays** Oh Frodo! Where are you? **Runs off** 


	4. Mutated Tators?

Hey look! I've just gone back to read some old reviews since I have no life and I found that people do want me to continue! Or did. well, 'twas a while ago. But here it is! New chapter! *game show lights come on* Hooray! And I found my muse-y!  
  
Frodo: *tied to a chair* Need freedom!!!  
  
Yes, chips ahoy are good cookies!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own LotR, don't own a plane, don't own McDonald's, don't own. well. anything. It's not mine!  
  
()()()()()  
  
Frodo stopped as he saw an odd carriage type of thing moving with a horse and taking some people somewhere for some reason. "Sam," He started to say only to be knocked over suddenly. "I found you Mr. Frodo! Glory!" He looked around and saw Frodo was nowhere to be seen. "Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo where are you?! My promise! Oh I broke my promise!" Then he tripped over a large lump in the floor and ended up face to face with some nicely colored tiles. "These people sure can match colors well!"  
  
Sam turned over to see that the lump he had fallen over was Frodo. "Mr. Frodo! I've found you again! 'Tis my lucky day!" He smiled and helped Frodo too his feet. "Now what were you doing down there?" Frodo swayed a bit but Sam was holding him up well enough. "All the pretty stars!" "Mr. Frodo, don't be silly! Stars are up in the sky, not on the floor."  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn carried the two squirming Hobbits into a strange place with seats. "Now sit still and behave yourselves while I. oh walls!" He started to run for the walls only too bump into a familiar, yet pissed, Elf. "Do you know what it's like to be chased through the whole flippin' hallways with two dozen screaming mortals running after you? Huh? Do you?" Aragorn smirked and nodded a bit. "Fangirls, eh?" Legolas nodded then stopped suddenly. "What did you call them?" Aragorn clapped and jumped a bit. "My friend came back!"  
  
Merry and Pippin were watching this with little interest from the table they were at. "Merry, I'm hungry." "Pippin, I'm hungrier." "Nuhuh! I am so much hungrier that it isn't funny!" Merry jumped out of his seat and started to say how wrong Pip was when he found that he had forgotten how far down the floor was and fell over. "See," he said a bit breathless as he pulled himself back into his chair. "I am obviously more hungry since I just was jumping around." "Are not!" Pippin screamed climbing onto the table. "Are too!" Merry was quick to follow Pip up and nearly knocked him off. "Not not not!" "Too too too!"  
  
Gandalf, Boromir, and Gimli followed the Hobbit shouts to the place with a big sign on the wall saying 'Food Court' "I might have known." Gandalf sighed.  
  
What did surprise them was the sight they saw inside the area: Aragorn was dancing around, Legolas looked as though they should take all weapons away from him, Merry and Pippin were standing on a table shouting at each other, and all the people in there were about as close to the opposite wall as can be. "No I can rhyme much better!" Pippin stamped his hair-covered foot on the table. "Well, I'm smarter!" "In your dreams!" "I can beat you anytime, anywhere, at anything!" Pippin paused a second then pulled out a lollipop that had obviously been in his pocket far too long. "I challenge you too a duel!" Merry couldn't find a glove so he pulled Pip's scarf and hit him in the face with it. "Choking! Can't breath!" "Challenge accepted!"  
  
Merry pulled out a lolly much like Pippin's only less hairy. They held them up. "Go!" They match was on. Unfortunately, seeing as they were fighting with lollipops it wasn't very exciting - except for all the lollipop/fencing enthusiast of course. Merry had backed Pip into a corner and was about to make the final blow when he was picked up again.  
  
"Oi! I was about to win!" "We have some food." Merry and Pippin dropped their lollipops and ran back to the table. "Food, food, food, food, fo. Eh, what's this stuff?" Aragorn smiled. "It's a Big Mac!" "A big who?" "It's a cow made into squashed meat product." He bit into his burger and continued talking. "Yummm! Cow meat!" Merry sniffed at his burger suspiciously then took a bit of the strange long golden things. "Umm! Tators! Pip, they've mutated the tators!" Pip had already eaten half of the Big Mac. "Oi, Merry this ain't half bad!"  
  
Gandalf sighed as he watched the Hobbits, and Aragorn, then counted the group. Two were missing. "Hey, where are Frodo and Sam?" Boromir looked up suddenly. "I didn't do it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo and Sam skipped down the halls merrily whistling a tune. It was unbelievable like the Small World song. Nope they didn't care that they had no idea where they were or where they others were. Then that odd horseless carriage-y type thing appeared again with its annoying beep. Frodo yelped and started running in the other direction. "Mr. Frodo!" Sam followed in suit, big surprise.  
  
Soon they smelled what was obviously good food and made towards it. Frodo ran towards some random old fellow and started screaming in his ear. "It's out to get me! Never!!! Where's the food? I like mold. I mean gold! It really doesn't matter!" "Frodo shut up!" Frodo fell over backwards. "Oi, how do you know my name?" Then he looked up to the bearded face with a large hat on. "You look familiar. Have I seen you before, are you the tooth fairy?" Gandalf whacked Frodo's head with his staff and sighed. "You dolt! It's me Gandalf."  
  
Sam looked around them as he stole some of Merry's deformed, golden tators. "Hey, where's Bill?"  
  
()()()()()  
  
Next chapter: Sam finds out ab0ut Bill and *gasp* they finally reach the plane.  
  
Frodo: *bounces around in chair* Help me help me!  
  
Yes Frodo! They should review! *mutters* Cookie cookie cookie! Tune in next time, same online channel, same online place. *corny music plays* 


	5. Onwards to the Plane

Oi, Frodo look at all these reviews!  
  
Frodo: Whoop dee doo!  
  
Haha! Me story is being read(and enjoyed!!!) as a bedtime story Frodo! LOOK LOOK!!!! *shakes Frodo* Aren't you so very happy.  
  
Frodo: Oh yeah. So very, very happy. *rolls eyes*  
  
*glares at Frodo* Well, anyways, in Hobbit practice I am offering this as a present to you guys for my birthday on the 28th. I'll be 14! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still have no ownership. but I'm working on it.  
  
()()()()  
  
Gandalf looked to the clock on the wall suddenly. "Wow! We'd better get moving. No time to waste!" He jumped up and started off in the direction of their plane. "What about Bill? Where's my Bill?" Sam asked as he was rushed on towards the plane.  
  
He was now running at Gandalf's heels pestering him with questions. "Where's Bill! I mean I'd notice where he was. He's not here I would see him! I want my Bill!" Gandalf sighed and stopped to stoop down to Sam's level. "I'm sorry Sam, I had to send him back." Sam gasped. "No! But me Bill, he needs me!" Aragorn pulled Sam forward. "You know, an airport is no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill. He knows the way home, you have to come and protect Frodo from. walls. Walls are tricky things, can't trust them." Sam muttered something and nodded.  
  
Gimli stopped suddenly wondering why he had no lines in the last chapter and was only really mentioned once. "What's wrong with that author? I'm the best." Boromir grabbed Gimli's head and pulled him on. "Author? What are you talking about? You've been hanging around Aragorn too much."  
  
Aragorn sighed as he heard this. "You're just jealous that you don't have a little friend!" And he promptly ran into Gandalf as they found that they had made it too the gate. Frodo gazed out the window at a large silver Eagle type thing. "Wha's that?" Aragorn took up a scholarly stance. "An airplane. It flies using air currents." He continued on not noticing that everyone else had moved on. Legolas, now over his anger, now noticed something. "Hey, where is everyone?" "Ack, the time! The planes leaving!" Gandalf cried. "Mellow out man!" Aragorn said coming up behind them.  
  
Legolas sighed and walked up to the person that was now closing the door. "We have to get onto this flight." "Well it is now leaving." "No, we HAVE to get on this. Right now." The woman tsked. "Fine! Just fine." Legolas nodded, proud of himself. "Come on, we got to get onto the plane."  
------  
  
5 minutes later they were all on the plane and settling down as the plane moved for take-off. Merry and Pippin were having fun kicking the seat of the person in front of them, Boromir was trying to keep from killing Merry and Pippin for kicking his seat, Sam and Frodo were whining to the random person that was sitting at the window seat in their row, Legolas and Gimli were silently glaring at each other, Aragorn was talking to his 'friend', Gandalf was sleeping, and the author was wondering if anyone would notice the run-on sentence.  
  
Then the aircraft started leaving the ground. Pip screamed. "The ground is falling!! Help! We're falling up!!" Aragorn, from his seat in the front of the plane yelled back to Pip. "No Pippin, we're flying! Like the birds! Hey, we're flying like me friend!" Gandalf was waken by Aragorn's screaming turned and slammed his head with his staff. "I'm trying to sleep and if you wake me up again I swear I'll turn you into a toad." Aragorn smiled. "The toad is a creature vital for everyone's survival you know. Why I remember an amusing antidote about a to." Gandalf was already asleep.  
  
-------  
A flight attendant pulled her cart down the narrow aisle of seats. She pulled out two small cups of peanuts and handed them to the two small Hobbits in the row. "What would you too like to drink?" Pippin looked at the lady. "I'll have an ale." Merry smiled. "I'll have a pint." Pip gasped. "They have pints? I'll be getting one too." Sam looked over his seat ignoring his master's one-way conversation with the girl next to them. "Not this again? I thought you learnt your lesson in Bree!"  
  
Pip frowned. "What happened in Bree? Oh never mind that! I'd like a pint!" Finally the flight attendant broke into the Hobbit's argument. "I'm sorry but you are too young for any beer of sorts." Merry scowled. "Oi, I'll have you know that I am well past coming of age and Pip here's been allowed to have a nice ale since he was 22." The lady rushed past them to the next seat. "And don't take too long with our drinks!" Pip called to her. Sam sighed and sat back into his seat. "I don't think she's coming back Pippin."  
  
-----  
Frodo fidgeted and turned back to the person in the window seat. "I want to sit there! It's not fair! Not, not, not!!" Sam threw his pillow at the person, unfortunately his missed - hey, two feet is quite a long way to throw. "No you let Mr. Frodo sit there! He's going to save the world!" The person, whom we shall now call Mary, sighed and turned up the volume on her CD player.  
  
Frodo spent the first half hour of the flight poking her. "What can you see now? How 'bout now? What 'bout now? Do you like cheese? Cheese is good! When I eat cheese I put mustard on it. That tastes good. Can you see any mustard out there? Mustard is yellow! Yellow is a nice color. You know it's all. yellowy." Yes, for a long period of time he rambled on in his conversation that led to nowhere. "I like reading, books are fun. They smell good. Do you like to read, I bet you do. I do it in front of the fire, it is warm there."  
  
Mary had finally had enough. "FINE! Take the seat! It's not worth it!" She pushed past the Hobbits and ran to the nearest empty seat, which happened to be next to Merry and Pip.  
  
Mary breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down in the aisle seat of the row in back of the one she had been in. Up in front of her she heard the annoying thing gasp. "Hey! She disappeared!" And could see the head of dark curls hop into the window seat.  
------  
  
Merry and Pippin gazed at the person who was now sitting next to them. "Oi, who are you?" Pip asked. The person rolled her eyes. "I'm just here to get away from him." She gestured toward Frodo who was telling Sam what was out the window. Merry whispered to Pippin. "She didn't answer your question." "Exactly! You didn't answer the question? Got something to hide, eh?" "Oh god, I'm surround by freaks!" She sighed.  
  
Pippin looked over to Merry who was now asleep. He bounced around in his. "I'm bored." He said turning to Mary, who had successfully stopped them from talking to her for a good 15 minutes. "We should play a game." "How 'bout no." "No I think we should. How about I spy. I wanna start!" He looked around for a second then smiled. "I spy with my little eye something gray." Mary sighed and tried to go to sleep but Pippin poked her. "Come on now, you have to guess!" "No." "Yes!" "No." "Guess, guess, guess!"  
  
She had had enough. again. Taking her chance she ran to the flight attendant. "I would like to get off the flight." "I'm sorry but you can't get off till we land." "No, I want to get off now." The flight attendant started pushing her back to her seat. "Please let me get off! Please!"  
  
Pippin sighed. "Some people just can't admit that they lost. Now, who am I going to play with?"  
  
()()()()  
  
And we have the fifth chapter up in less than a month. Who am I proud! Though. I think my muse is running out. *pokes Frodo* You gotta start working better my friend!  
  
Frodo: It's not my fault that you can't write!  
  
Well, I say it is. So there! 


	6. Hand Reading and Such

Ack, I am such a procrastinator; I should have written this a while ago. It's not ALL my fault though; I had a stupid project, an upcoming graduation, exam preparation and a horrible muse. *sticks tongue out at Frodo*  
  
Frodo: *sighs* You're so immature. And I'm a great muse if I do say so myself.  
  
*mimics* You're so immature.  
  
Frodo: You see! This is what I'm talking about.  
  
.So. I'm the Author! I have power over things. THE MAGIC KEYBOARD OF POWER IS AT MY COMMAND!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *runs in circles*  
  
Disclaimer: I have a dream that one day all insane authors who torment Tolkien's beloved creations will be able to call them their own. Unfortunately that has yet to come into reality. I'll be waiting though. ()()()()  
  
"Good day passengers this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving at our destination in one hour. I hope that you will enjoy your flying time." A muffled voice said suddenly.  
  
Frodo jumped out of his seat, or tried to. Really he ended up gagging himself as he forgot to unbuckle his seatbelt first. "The Ring is talking to me again!" Suddenly he started laughing. "It's physic now!" He lifted the Ring out of his pocket and looked through the center. "Sam I can still see you!"  
  
From somewhere on the plane someone started screaming as she ran into the doors trying to escape. This lady was allowed to wear a very special white jacket that many people I know, including me, are very well acquainted with.  
  
Sam awoke from his doze and shrieked. "Oh Mr. Frodo! You startled me." Sam frowned slightly. "You look different somehow, I can't put my finger on it. Did you get your hair cut?" Frodo lowered the Ring and smiled. Sam gasped. "You did get your hair cut didn't you? And you didn't tell me." Frodo shook his head. "No Sam I was looking through the ring. It was like looking through nothing only with something there." He held the Ring out toward Sam. "Come on, you should look through it." Sam shook his head. "Come on, it's fun." "Fine, but just 'cause you want me too." Sam said smiling.  
  
Sam took the Ring and placed it over his eye. The Ring would have smiled and laughed an evil laughed had it been blessed with a mouth but unfortunately it had not been seeing as it was an inanimate object. 'New master for me. I'm sort of, almost taking a step closer to getting back to that my puppet Sauron. puppets.' This celebrating was cut sort as Sam handed the Ring back to Frodo. 'NO! Don't send me back to that ignoramus! He might think I'm an onion Ring and swallow me.'  
  
Frodo snickered. "It called me an ignoramus." Sam shrugged as his master said this. "It wasn't too bad but I'd rather just go for the a naked eye than have some contraption over mine." From a couple rows ahead too familiar Hobbits started cracking up. "Sam you said your eye was naked!" The woman in the white jacket started screaming again.  
  
~  
  
Aragorn stared at his hand smiling oddly. Boromir smacked his head. "What are you doing now?" Aragorn glared at Boromir. "I'm reading my hand." He said matter-of-factly. "WHAT?" "Reading my hand. It's like reading tea leaves only different." Boromir shook his head. Unexpectedly, his hand was grabbed.  
  
"I'll show you." Aragorn said as he concentrated on Boromir's hand. "It says. dramatic pause." "It says dramatic pause?" "No! I was just indicating that now I'm going to have a dramatic pause. like now. dramatic pause." "You're not supposed to say dramatic pause when you have a dramatic pause. That's why it's called a pause, no speaking." Aragorn looked at Boromir dubiously. "You're point being?" "Nothing, never mind, continue."  
  
Aragorn looked back at Boromir's hand. "It says. dramatic pause." Boromir shook his head. "Eat at Joe's" "WHAT?!?!" With a prophet's disposition on his face, Aragorn said, "Yea, 'Eat at Joe's'. You're hand has spoken." "I have." A hand went up in front of Boromir's face. "You're hand has spoken."  
  
Snatching his hand back, Boromir pinched the bridge on his nose. "Why do I always have to sit next to Aragorn, future crackpot of Gondor?"  
  
All the while, in the next seat Gandalf sat snoring rather loudly. "Mmmm, Jerky." He muttered between snores.  
  
~  
  
Legolas stared around at the people on the plane, slowly moving his eyes row to row. Many of the women on the flight kept looking at him and giggling. He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "Why does it always have to be like this everywhere I go?" He asked himself. "I understand that I am by far the best looking of all these dunderheads but," another sigh, "it gets trying."  
  
Gimli rolled his eyes and punched Legolas' arm none too lightly. "What are you complaining? I wish I had half as many people looking at me as they do you." Legolas frowned and rubbed his arm before breaking out in hysterical laughter. "Excuse me Gimli but that was just too good." Again he snickered. "You having admirer."  
  
The Dwarf looked indignant. "For a fact back where I'm from they ladies think I'm quite a catch." A smirk lay on the Elves face. "Back where there is hardly a difference between men and women."  
  
Again Gimli punched Legolas' arm and looked out of the window. "Bloody Elf."  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
Ack short, but I ran out of inspiration. I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly, but exams are next week then graduation. But then I have all summer! Anyone have any plot ideas or something they want to see please tell me. 


End file.
